Toad The Fans Game: Rules
1. By using this wiki, you agree not to: * Abuse, harass, threaten or intimidate other Wikia users; * Post or transmit any content that is obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, profane, or otherwise violates any law or right of any third party, or content that contains homophobia, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, or encourages criminal conduct; * Attempt to impersonate another user or person; * Post any illegal or unauthorized content or use for any illegal or unauthorized purposes; * Post or transmit any communication or solicitation designed or intended to obtain password, account, or private information from any Wikia user; * Post, upload, transmit, share, or store unsolicited or unauthorized advertising, solicitations, "spam", or any other type of unauthorized solicitation; * Solicit personal information from any user under the age of 18; * Violate any laws in your jurisdiction (including but not limited to copyright laws and laws regarding online conduct and acceptable content); or * Post advertisements or solicitations of business. From http://www.wikia.com/Terms_of_Use 2. Don't edit anyone else's user page. If there is a problem, pass along your concerns to an administrator. 3. You are responsible for your own account. If someone else has used your account and has violated the rules of the wiki, any penalty that may have been imposed will not be lifted. 4. Do as instructed by moderators, administrators, etc. If you believe the request is unreasonable, remove yourself from the situation and contact a different member of staff. 5. Sockpuppeting is not permitted under any circumstances. Creation of alternate accounts (or 'alts') is permitted, providing an excessive number are not created and there is no more than one account per person on chat at a time. The difference between the two is simple: an alt is known to be an account belonging to another user - a sockpuppet pretends to be a different user. 6. Posting or passing on the personal information of any other user without explicit permission is strictly forbidden. This includes, but is not limited to: age, real name, address, contact information, or an image of a user in real life. 7. Act civilly and politely towards other wiki members. Rudeness, discrimination or bullying of any sort will result in consequences. 8. If links are posted to web resources deemed inappropriate, they may be removed, and the user responsible warned. Editing Policy 1. No profanities of any description are permitted on article pages. This is because unregistered users, who could well be relatively young, are able to access all the article pages on the wiki. In addition to this, it makes the articles look unprofessional. 2. Vandalism is not tolerated. Vandalism is hereby defined as any action involving deliberate destruction of or damage to public or private property. This typically involves blanking articles, adding incorrect information in an effort to negatively affect other users' enjoyment of the game, or adding profanities to the page. Anything more than light vandalism may result in an immediate block with no prior warning. 3. External links should only lead to pages directly related to the topic matter of the page, and should only contain PG content. Ideally, the external page should be an official source on the topic. 4. Any advertising in an article will be removed. If you wish to advertise something that is relevant to this wiki, please do so on your blog instead. 5. Please avoid making small, repeated edits to a page, as this is often considered to be "badge farming" and it may result in a warning. 6. Keep edits informative but concise, and use formal language; doing otherwise decreases the quality of the article. Slang, grammatical contractions, first-person pronouns ("I", "we", "us", "me"), and second-person pronouns ("you") are common examples of informal language that should be avoided. 7. Any personal opinions will be removed from the page. Article pages are for definite information, not an expression of how one particular user feels about the subject matter. Topics such as popularity, rarity, and suggested trades are common examples of opinions that are not allowed on articles. If you wish to provide personal insights (within reason), please do so on your blog. 8. Before adding any media (videos, sounds, or images) to pages, please consult the Media Policy. 9. User pages belong to their respective users and should not be edited by any other users without permission. This applies to any pages in the user namespace that start with "User:" and are followed by a username. If the page seems to violate this wiki's policies, contact that user, a Custodian, or an Administrator. 10. Article content should not include any information about real people or characters except for those directly featured in the game and certain official employees such as community representatives, authors, and artists. Information about regular people is strictly prohibited. Section B - Creating new pages 1. Formats for creating new pages can be found here. 2. Don't recreate deleted pages unless the user who deleted it has given permission - there is usually quite a good reason why it has been deleted. If you have an issue with the decision to delete the page, consult an administrator, who will be able to restore it for you. 3. Creating mainspace pages (articles in the main namespace) about yourself, any other character not directly featured in Toad The Fans Game (with exception to certain official employees such as community representatives, authors, and artists), or for advertising purposes, will be regarded as spam/vandalism, and any page fitting such a description will be deleted immediately. Such pages are usually sparse on details, highly subjective, and don't classify as good article pages. 4. Creating article pages not directly referring to Toad The Fans game will result in the page being removed. If the user has the relevant rights, the page may be moved to a personal blog if appropriate - otherwise, it will be deleted. 5. Before creating new pages, please use the search function to check that no pages of that name already exist. Duplicate pages will be deleted, but will not usually result in any consequences besides an informal warnings unless there is reasonable suspicion that it is being done maliciously. Section C - Protecting PagesEdit See Protecting pages. Section D - Reverting or undoing editsEdit 1. Edit warring - a series of rapid changes involving continually undoing another user's edits or re-adding the changes - is grounds for a temporary page protection or ban from editing. 2. You must inform a user when you revert/undo their changes and provide a reason for doing so. Commenting Policy This page details the policy not only for comments, but for threads as well. Threads are a form of communication that can be found on users' message walls and on the Forum boards. Comments are the communication system that can be found at the bottom of articles and blog posts. Unlike threads, users are '''not' given a notification if someone replies to their comments'', so they will have to check back manually for such replies. Article Comments Unlike the articles on which they reside, article comments are not bound by the formal guidelines that surround articles. As such, article comments have their own set of policies that users must abide by when posting them: All article comments are subject to Wikia's Terms of Use and Toaf The Fans Game's User Conduct Policy. Article comments should be used for: * Discussion of Editing (comments about edits, suggesting changes, requesting help with editing) * Discussion of the Topic (questions about the topic, opinions about the topic, information about the topic) Article comments should NOT include any of the following: * Completely off-topic messages * Spamming (posting the same message multiple times or on multiple articles) * Profanity (with the exception of mild words such as "hell", "damn", "piss", and "crap") * Trolling (purposely disrupting comments to upset and/or ridicule other users) * Shipping (portraying a romantic pairing that includes another user) * Inappropriate Links (linking to content that is not PG) * External Advertising (promoting off-topic content) * Excessive Foreign Language (English is the primary language of this wiki) Additionally, comments requesting or advertising trades (the in-game transfer of items, pets, etc.) may be removed 30 days after they were posted. Blog Comments & Thread RepliesEdit You should use comments to talk about the topic in question with other wiki members! They are a great place to iterate what you think about the subject. Be sure to use them courteously and open-mindedly, as with any discussion service of Wikia. While commenting, you should not: * Post comments that are off-topic to the blog or thread that they are on. If you want to do that, please navigate to the appropriate page or create a new thread on the Off-topic Board of the forums. ** An off-topic "bump" message that only serves to update the thread's activity is permitted only after 24 hours have elapsed since the last reply for non-highlighted threads. * Be rude to other users or post derogatory comments about anyone! This makes no one happy, especially if it starts an argument. * Use the comment section as advertisement for your personal trades, Animal Jam account or userpages. We have a Trade board for a reason! Animal Jam information should be placed on your userpage. ThreadsEdit Threads may be closed if: * the purpose of the thread is derogatory or otherwise unsuitable * the thread has grown larger than 200-300 replies (this generally only happens on trade threads - at this point, a new one should be created) * the thread has had about 1 month pass with no new responses and has started attracting replies (necroposting) * the thread is for a contest or a giveaway that has had no relevant activity in 1 month * the thread is for trading and it has had no relevant activity in 2 months PenaltiesEdit Although penalties in the comments section are generally much more lenient than elsewhere on the wiki, enough infractions can result in your being warned or banned. In general, the penalties are up to the discretion of the administrator, but you will generally be given a warning after a few infractions and be banned if this does not stop. EnforcementEdit Users with the threadmoderator permissions (Administrators & others) are responsible for reviewing the content of forum and message-wall threads. Users with the commentcontrol permissions (Custodians, Administrators, & others) are responsible for reviewing the content of article and blog comments. These users should aim to check every communication that is currently active through Special:WikiActivity and weed out any responses that break the guidelines mentioned above. They are expected to do so with good judgement and while following this guide.